TT25, Round Three, 2010
by Alby Mangroves
Summary: The Twilight Twenty Five: A series of 25 responses written to visual prompts. Canon, exploring twenty five moments compatible with Twilight book canon.
1. Response to Prompt 1

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 1**  
**Pen name: Alby Mangroves**  
**Pairing: Esme**  
**Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx**

**A/N: Grateful thanks to ms-ambrosia and lightstardusting for pre-reading this, and always making my work better x**

**xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx**

Gritty, tired eyes, unfocused and staring into the void. The tears have long gone. There is nothing left.

With empty womb and heavy arms, Esme holds his tiny, cooling body to her own.

If only she could have kept him inside, warm and safe from harm... no God would do this, surely.

His face is perfect, beautiful and still, no longer in pain. This couldn't really be his destiny, could it? These few, short days?

She gathers her resolve and rises, body aching. Wherever he is, she wants to be there too.

Time will stand still for her, soon enough.


	2. Response to Prompt 2

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 2**  
**Pen name: Alby Mangroves**  
**Pairing: Edward**  
**Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx**

**A/N: Grateful thanks to ms-ambrosia and lightstardusting for pre-reading this, and always making my work better x**

**xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx**

Edward crouches in the alley, the late afternoon sky cloudy and darkening above.

Watchful and still, he waits for the filth to return to his watering hole.

It won't be long now.

Edward's throat is parched dry. His need is great but he waits patiently, strong in his dark purpose.

Only the most degenerate and foul creature will do to quench his thirst for blood and for self hatred.

Only the worst of humanity for Edward, the judge and executioner.

Edward has stalked this prey for days, and he will not escape the fate that awaits him in the alley.


	3. Response to Prompt 3

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 3**  
**Pen name: Alby Mangroves**  
**Pairing: Jasper & Alice**  
**Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx**

**A/N: Grateful thanks to ms-ambrosia and lightstardusting for pre-reading this, and always making my work better x**

**xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx**

Alice skips toward Jasper, love for her family making her buoyant.

Jasper, the official wedding photographer today, raises the camera.

He needs to be careful that pictures of Alice don't outnumber those of the bride.

With her lithe form swathed in stylish black and her slim legs defined by fishnet stockings,

she's in danger of overshadowing the more traditional bride, even if that bride is the breathtaking Rosalie.

He's unsure whether to squire Alice proudly on his arm or cover her with his coat.

The 1960s are years of revolution, but Jasper is a man of his age, after all.


	4. Response to Prompt 4

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 4**  
**Pen name: Alby Mangroves**  
**Pairing: Tanya**  
**Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx**

**A/N: Grateful thanks to ms-ambrosia and lightstardusting for pre-reading this, and always making my work better x**

**xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx**

Excited by the pursuit at first, she continued to court his affections with growing intensity,

becoming anxious and then incredulous at his stubbornly maintained distance.

It was not until he firmly removed her hands from his person that she realized he was actually serious.

Edward was gay; that was the only answer.

Despite this reassuring explanation, Tanya felt uneasy.

She would ride atop the goods train to clear her head,

and to escape the ultimate embarrassment of his rejection witnessed by both their families.

The train would take her south of Alaska, toward people. Toward men. Red blooded, human men.


	5. Response to Prompt 5

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 5**  
**Pen name: Alby Mangroves**  
**Pairing: Carlisle**  
**Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx**

**A/N: Grateful thanks to ms-ambrosia and lightstardusting for pre-reading this, and always making my work better x**

**xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx**

A strong smell of mildew hangs in the air as Carlisle creeps through the house of his ancestors.

Marked for demolition, the huge building creaks and groans even under his light vampire feet.

Carlisle's unlikely to encounter humans in this unsafe place, which makes him bold enough to venture into daylight to search for traces of his long dead past.

He follows the faint scent of ancient paper to a window seat where the bench has been removed, and from amongst the rubbish retrieves a small bundle, forgotten through the ages.

A treasure.

He beams at his father's familiar script.


	6. Response to Prompt 6

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 6**  
**Pen name: Alby Mangroves**  
**Pairing: Irina / Eleazar**  
**Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx**

**A/N: Grateful thanks to ms-ambrosia and lightstardusting for pre-reading, and always making my work better x**

**xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx**

"Irina?" He says, softly.

"Eleazar." Her reply echoes through the house.

"Kindly remove your loot from the library. It smells like sweat, where I wish to smell only parchment and ink."

Eleazar is entirely sure that she has left the offending trash here on purpose.

There is little fun to be had in this desolate place. Amusing one's immortal self often has puckish overtones.

Perhaps the hideous coat's owner was not a sufficient diversion.

Eleazar looks at the smelly article with distaste, the hammer and sickle a redundant symbol of a dying empire.

He has seen the transience of many.


	7. Response to Prompt 7

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 7**  
**Pen name: Alby Mangroves**  
**Pairing: Rosalie**  
**Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx**

**A/N: Grateful thanks to lightstardusting for pre-reading, and always making my work better x**

**I didn't make ms-ambrosia read the rest of these because she's got enough on her plate trying to complete her own responses to the TT25 x**

**xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx**

She is undecided.

To her right a shortcut beckons, through the tree lined Rochester park. It looks more sinister than lovely now, on this perfectly moonless evening.

It's easy to imagine that the eerie park is waiting to devour any hapless soul who blunders into it.

It may be a shortcut, but the park is too dark for an unaccompanied young lady such as herself.

Rosalie Hale keeps walking down the suburban street, ignoring the lure of the shortcut.

Home is only a few streets from Vera's after all, and the memory of her friend's baby will keep her company.


	8. Response to Prompt 8

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 8**  
**Pen name: Alby Mangroves**  
**Pairing: James and Victoria**  
**Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx**

**A/N: Grateful thanks to lightstardusting for pre-reading, and always making my work better x**

**I didn't make ms-ambrosia read the rest of these because she's got enough on her plate trying to complete her own responses to the TT25 x**

**xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx**

The music is too loud in the little bar beneath them, but they're oblivious to the noise. It's the smell of sweaty bodies which permeates their senses, the dancers writhing and panting all around that excite them.

James' hand inches slowly down her back, his vermilion eyes penetrating hers in barely veiled lust. Victoria doesn't need to breathe, but the scent of him is like her drug, and she inhales it into defunct lungs.

It's time to leave; now, before the crowd thins and someone notices that one of their own is missing. It's time to find someone to drink.


	9. Response to Prompt 9

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 9**  
**Pen name: Alby Mangroves**  
**Pairing: Edward / Alice**  
**Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx**

**A/N: Grateful thanks to lightstardusting for pre-reading, and always making my work better x**

**I didn't make ms-ambrosia read the rest of these because she's got enough on her plate trying to complete her own responses to the TT25 x**

**xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx**

_Lumpy brains splattered messily across a wall, a shard of skull growing out of them like an obscene mushroom._

_Warm metal wedged between lanky teenage legs, feet splayed at an improbable angle, a pale hand twitching._

Edward watches closely, but the vision fades and Alice is present beside him once again.

"When?" he asks.

_There is still time_, she thinks._ I'll make an anonymous call. Maybe they'll find the gun before he can use it._

She pauses and smiles. _Yes, they will._

They continue walking past the classroom, past the boy who thinks everyone would be better off without him.


	10. Response to Prompt 10

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 10**  
**Pen name: Alby Mangroves**  
**Pairing: Bella**  
**Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx**

**A/N: Grateful thanks to lightstardusting for pre-reading, and always making my work better x**

**I didn't make ms-ambrosia read the rest of these because she's got enough on her plate trying to complete her own responses to the TT25 x**

**xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx**

It's amazing, this new life. Everything she hoped for and more!

How exhilarating does it feel to actually outrun deer?

How astounding to be able to clear rivers and ravines in a single, effortless bound.

How miraculous to be light on one's feet and never, ever bumbling or clumsy.

Bella thinks back to her human life, wondering how she could have thought that she was fine before.

How did she actually survive without this?

She barely remembers back to a time when she needed to be on a bike to feel the wind in her hair. She only looks forward.


	11. Response to Prompt 11

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 11**  
**Pen name: Alby Mangroves**  
**Pairing: Sarah Black**  
**Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx**

**A/N: Grateful thanks to lightstardusting for pre-reading, and always making my work better x**

**I didn't make ms-ambrosia read the rest of these because she's got enough on her plate trying to complete her own responses to the TT25 x**

**xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx**

Sarah Black eases her swollen feet out of the car and rests them on the springy grass.

The girls are already out in the sunshine, arms outstretched, running like the wind.

Their giggles echo with happiness and carefree childhood.

Sarah caresses her huge belly, dreaming hope and sunshine for this child too.

_Whomever you are, I will be there for you, always._

She turns, reaching for the camera. Children grow so fast! She remembers when the girls were tiny, and here they are, almost young women.

Such fleeting moments should be recorded for posterity, for her and Billy to cherish.


	12. Response to Prompt 12

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 12**  
**Pen name: Alby Mangroves**  
**Pairing: Bella / Grandma Marie**  
**Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx**

**A/N: Grateful thanks to lightstardusting for pre-reading, and always making my work better x**

**I didn't make ms-ambrosia read the rest of these because she's got enough on her plate trying to complete her own responses to the TT25 x**

**xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx**

Gran's hands are gnarled with age, the arthritic knuckles too large for the slim fingers. Fascinated, Bella watches as Grandma Marie pours 'tea' into cups. Bella knows it is really juice.

"Gran, can you tell me a story?" Bella is enchanted by the picnic her Gran has prepared for them.

"Once, there was a girl whose heart had been broken, but she found the pieces and put them back together, making it stronger than ever before." Gran says, her wise eyes never leaving the teapot.

"I like your stories." Bella sighs, full of wonder.

"Me too." Grandma Marie smiles enigmatically.


	13. Response to Prompt 13

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 13**  
**Pen name: Alby Mangroves**  
**Pairing: Ben and Angela**  
**Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx**

**A/N: I procrastinated over these so long that lightstardusting didn't get a chance to pre-read these. Apologies for any errors! x**

**I didn't make ms-ambrosia read the rest of these because she's got enough on her plate trying to complete her own responses to the TT25 x**

**xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx**

Angela's hands are tucked under her face as she naps, clasped together as if in prayer.

The parallel between her peaceful figure and that of a sleeping, praying angel makes Ben nervous for a moment, and he makes himself focus on the warmth of her body in his arms to drive thoughts of her father's wrath out of his mind.

The afternoon sun plays across her skin and he follows the receding light with his eyes as they steal this moment in his room, after school. All too soon, their lives will claim them, but for now, they're together, alone.


	14. Response to Prompt 14

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 14**  
**Pen name: Alby Mangroves**  
**Pairing: Edward**  
**Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx**

**A/N: I procrastinated over these so long that lightstardusting didn't get a chance to pre-read these. Apologies for any errors! x**

**I didn't make ms-ambrosia read the rest of these because she's got enough on her plate trying to complete her own responses to the TT25 x**

**xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx**

_Run Bella, run!_

He can't make himself say the words out loud.

Bella Swan rushes off to Biology and away from Edward Cullen, who's left sitting alone in the cafeteria, mulling over their bizarre lunch conversation.

Neither of them understands the other; he guarding his dark secrets from her, and in turn, her mind maddeningly silent to him.

If he could crawl inside her head, he would. Little does he know that she feels the same way.

He fondles the bottle cap from her lemonade, frustrated.

_...and by the way, I adore you... in frightening, dangerous ways._

_Stay Bella, stay!_


	15. Response to Prompt 15

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 15**  
**Pen name: Alby Mangroves**  
**Pairing: Esme**  
**Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx**

**A/N: I procrastinated over these so long that lightstardusting didn't get a chance to pre-read these. Apologies for any errors! x**

**I didn't make ms-ambrosia read the rest of these because she's got enough on her plate trying to complete her own responses to the TT25 x**

**xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx**

Strange languid creatures inhabit the freighter wreck, making homes in its crevices.

Esme watches tufts of algae sway like hair, fascinated by the soothing ebb and flow of deep waters.

Here's the gaping hole, where the projectile punched through the steel hull, sealing the ship's fate decades ago, during the Second World War.

She thought she might feel something visiting the watery grave of Charles Evenson, but this past life is so far behind her that she feels no connection to it now.

There's no trace of him down here.

He's ground to dust while she swims up, towards life.


	16. Response to Prompt 16

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 16**  
**Pen name: Alby Mangroves**  
**Pairing: Lauren**  
**Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx**

**A/N: I procrastinated over these so long that lightstardusting didn't get a chance to pre-read these. Apologies for any errors! x**

**I didn't make ms-ambrosia read the rest of these because she's got enough on her plate trying to complete her own responses to the TT25 x**

_**Please forgive the liberty I've taken with this prompt. All my TT25 entries are canon, but with this one, I imagined that at some point, Bella might have to fake her death, and it's feasible that word would have made it back to Forks. Carlisle is only able to fake his age up to about thirty-five in canon, so I figured this was as good an age as any for Bella to 'die'. Sorry for any confusion x**_

**xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx**

_All work and no play makes Lauren a dull girl._

_What?_

_Shit._

Lauren looks around for the first time in an hour and notices that everyone else has already left. Panning back to her screen, she doesn't even remember typing the last two paragraphs. It's Friday night, and it appears that the ridiculous pile of paperwork she started attacking this morning has, in fact, not dwindled.

She sighs heavily, wondering what happened to her modelling aspirations.

She supposes it could be worse; she could be dead at thirty-five, like Bella Cullen.

_Tragic._

_I wonder if Edward has moved on yet._


	17. Response to Prompt 17

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 17**  
**Pen name: Alby Mangroves**  
**Pairing: Emmett**  
**Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx**

**A/N: I procrastinated over these so long that lightstardusting didn't get a chance to pre-read these. Apologies for any errors! x**

**I didn't make ms-ambrosia read the rest of these because she's got enough on her plate trying to complete her own responses to the TT25 x**

**xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx**

Colors more vivid than life.

A clock ticking somewhere maddeningly close to his ear; the sound penetrating and distracting.

A chandelier above his head, casting a warm glow over the ceiling.

_Does heaven have ceilings?_

_Is this purgatory?_

Emmett never really believed in heaven and hell but here he is, dead... and yet not dead.

He senses her before he sees her, the angel at his side. He suddenly recalls her flaxen hair enveloping him as she held him to her breast and flew... _flew? Angel?_

_Oh._

_Only a dream, then._

Confused, he realizes that his eyes are already open.


	18. Response to Prompt 18

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 18**  
**Pen name: Alby Mangroves**  
**Pairing: Mike**  
**Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx**

**A/N: I procrastinated over these so long that lightstardusting didn't get a chance to pre-read these. Apologies for any errors! x**

**I didn't make ms-ambrosia read the rest of these because she's got enough on her plate trying to complete her own responses to the TT25 x**

**xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx**

His presence unnoticed, Mike Newton watches Edward Cullen as he hangs onto Bella's jacket, literally dragging her to his car.

She's not resisting, and the gesture seems playful, friendly. Apparently, he's going to drive her home.

Mike feels cheated. Just an hour ago, he was Bella's rescuer, whisking her away from Biology when she felt ill during blood typing.

Somehow, Cullen has once again insinuated himself somewhere he's not wanted, and there's nothing Mike can do about it.

He feels like those sheets of paper he can see floating in the puddle nearby; discarded.

Dejected, he walks back to class.


	19. Response to Prompt 19

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 19**  
**Pen name: Alby Mangroves**  
**Pairing: Edward**  
**Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx**

**A/N: I procrastinated over these so long that lightstardusting didn't get a chance to pre-read these. Apologies for any errors! x**

**I didn't make ms-ambrosia read the rest of these because she's got enough on her plate trying to complete her own responses to the TT25 x**

**xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx**

Memories of Edward's life before the change are fleeting and insubstantial,

so he stares with amazed incredulity at this physical reminder of his human past.

Broken and uneven, the keys of his mother's old piano look like chipped teeth.

Someone has painted over the polished wood, but there is no doubt.

The memory of sitting with her at this piano is suddenly incredibly strong and corporeal. Her profile resembles his own.

He smiles at this lucky find, a relic in an antique furniture store, stumbled upon while shopping with Esme.

He looks at the shopkeeper expectantly and retrieves his wallet.


	20. Response to Prompt 20

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 20**  
**Pen name: Alby Mangroves**  
**Pairing: Alistair / Carlisle**  
**Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx**

**A/N: I procrastinated over these so long that lightstardusting didn't get a chance to pre-read these. Apologies for any errors! x**

**I didn't make ms-ambrosia read the rest of these because she's got enough on her plate trying to complete her own responses to the TT25 x**

**xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx**

"Trouble?" Alistair grumbles.

"Yes. For me and my family. I need your help, old friend. Will you come?"

Carlisle has no trouble resorting to pleading when the lives of his children are at stake.

"I'll be on the run for decades!" Alistair whines. He knows better than to become entangled in Volturi business.

Carlisle knows not to press. He laid the implication of past favours thickly and knows Alistair will acquiesce.

"Why aren't you calling me back from your cell?" he asks instead.

Alistair sighs in exasperation. Obviously Cullen has no idea of the cost of international calls these days.


	21. Response to Prompt 21

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 21**  
**Pen name: Alby Mangroves**  
**Pairing: Leah**  
**Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx**

**A/N: I procrastinated over these so long that lightstardusting didn't get a chance to pre-read these. Apologies for any errors! x**

**I didn't make ms-ambrosia read the rest of these because she's got enough on her plate trying to complete her own responses to the TT25 x**

**xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx**

Leah stretches lazily and yawns.

After the dark events which unfolded over winter, the happy summertime squeals and splashes of the kids are a welcome sound, even to her. They remind her that somehow against all odds, the tribe has survived their greatest threat.

Despite all her reservations, despite her initial hatred of Bella and everything she stood for, Leah can't help but be grateful for the turn of events that allowed her to become a part of the pack; a protector of the tribe.

She raises herself up on her elbows and watches the children diving into sun-warmed waters.


	22. Response to Prompt 22

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 22**  
**Pen name: Alby Mangroves**  
**Pairing: Robert Walsh, Eclipse, Chapter 12**  
**Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx**

******A/N: Grateful thanks to lightstardusting for pre-reading, and always making my work better x**

**I didn't make ms-ambrosia read the rest of these because she's got enough on her plate trying to complete her own responses to the TT25 x**

**xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx**

Movie credits roll above as his girlfriend works on him below.

"Oh, yeah... I'm gonna... oh, yeah.. oh God!" he arches in his seat, groaning his pleasure.

No sooner do they both sit up than he is snatched noiselessly away in a demon's stone grip, his girlfriend oblivious to his vanishing.

Barely a moment passes and he's lying in a filthy alley.

"Jesus Chriiiaaarrrrrrrrrrrrghhh..." he manages a strangled scream as his galloping heart pumps his precious lifeblood down the demon's throat.

The monster's face stretches into an obscene scarlet grimace.

_They all invoke God at their orgasm and their death._


	23. Response to Prompt 23

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 23**  
**Pen name: Alby Mangroves**  
**Pairing: Jacob**  
**Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx**

**A/N: I procrastinated over these so long that lightstardusting didn't get a chance to pre-read these. Apologies for any errors! x**

**I didn't make ms-ambrosia read the rest of these because she's got enough on her plate trying to complete her own responses to the TT25 x**

**xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx**

Jacob squeezes the lighter in his hand, watching sparks shoot into the air as he tortures the wheel repeatedly.

The disposable lighter is almost empty and the sparks never ignite into actual flames, but he keeps flicking until the plastic disintegrates in his hand and falls in pieces to the floor.

Rather like his life.

He still can't comprehend the truth, even though he can no longer deny it.

Is he less than human, or more?

He looks at his hands, caked with dirt from phasing on the muddy forest floor.

His life sentence can't be washed off like dirt.


	24. Response to Prompt 24

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 24**  
**Pen name: Alby Mangroves**  
**Pairing: Aro**  
**Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx**

**A/N: I procrastinated over these so long that lightstardusting didn't get a chance to pre-read these. Apologies for any errors! x**

**I didn't make ms-ambrosia read the rest of these because she's got enough on her plate trying to complete her own responses to the TT25 x**

**xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx**

_Banal and repetitive; two words to perfectly sum up the human condition_, thinks Aro loftily.

Most of them are cattle; they could never fathom nor attempt an understanding of existentialism.

Aro thinks that he would have made an excellent existentialist. He is certainly solely responsible for his status today, having taken control of the reins of his destiny with an iron grip, manipulating and molding the living and undead alike with utter ruthlessness.

_Just look at how they live_, he muses, _all crammed on top of each other like animals._

_Well, that __is__ what they are_, he sniffs with disdain.


	25. Response to Prompt 25

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 25**  
**Pen name: Alby Mangroves**  
**Pairing: Bella and Renesmee**  
**Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx**

**A/N: I procrastinated over these so long that lightstardusting didn't get a chance to pre-read these. Apologies for any errors! x**

**I didn't make ms-ambrosia read the rest of these because she's got enough on her plate trying to complete her own responses to the TT25 x**

**xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx**

"How will I know when it's time?" Renesmee's eyes are huge and full of equal doses of apprehension and eagerness.

"You just will." Bella answers evasively, putting on a brave face.

"Mom!" the exasperation at her lack of understanding is clearly conveyed in Nessie's voice.

It's very odd to be physically her own daughter's peer.

It feels like yesterday the hand she held was tiny in her own, and here stands a teenager on the cusp of womanhood, asking for advice about love.

Love with a wolf.

Love with Jake, the wolf.

Bella groans, resigned.

It's time for the talk.


End file.
